


King

by nyghtmare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Reyes Vidal is a jealous man.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [StellarisJay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarisJay/pseuds/StellarisJay) and their story [St Jude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11613201) (go read it now!) for helping inspire me to finish this.  
> And thank you to [Ladyinthebluebox](https://ladyinthebluebox.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and helping me with the title.  
> As usual I have to thank everyone on discord for putting up with me too haha!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Credit for the amazing gifs goes to the wonderful Stella, [here](https://bitter-apples.tumblr.com/post/173018146229/king-by-monochromenyghtmare-ao3-reyes-lips)! Thank you so so so much!

\--------

“Where are your friends, Nexus?”

Scott ignored the jab as he waited at the bar in Kralla’s Song. He’d only been there ten minutes waiting for Reyes, but some drunk wasn’t leaving him alone.

“Come on, let me buy you a drink,” the guy continued.

Scott didn’t trust that anything the drunk bought him wouldn’t be poisoned. “No,” he replied flatly.

“Oh, come on, sugar, don’t be like that,” he said, reaching for Scott’s arm, but it never made it. The guy suddenly froze, leaving his hand hovering in the air.

Scott turned his head to find Reyes standing behind the pest. His pistol was aimed and pressed against the back of the drunk’s head.

“The Charlatan isn’t going to like his pet smuggler shooting one of his men,” the guy sneered when he found his voice.

Scott smirked at the humour of the statement, but Reyes didn’t even bat an eye. The man appeared as calm as ever, face set into a mask of bland disinterest, but Scott saw the fire in his eyes, the anger that burned in his gaze.

Why was Reyes so angry? Scott was quite capable of defending himself against some drunk, and though an annoyance, the man’s actions so far had been fairly innocent.

“I think you’ll find the Charlatan is on my side,” Reyes said, voice cold.

“Why would he care if I slept with the Pathfinder?” the drunk asked, his sneer turning lecherous at the thought. Scott nearly choked on his drink, alcohol burning at the back of his throat. He realized, as he glanced between the two men stupidly, that this was what he had missed. This was the reason why Reyes was in such a foul mood and reacting in such an uncharacteristic manner.

Jealousy. Reyes Vidal was jealous.

“The Pathfinder is off limits,” Reyes responded tightly, the calm in his voice had a frosty note to it. “He’s _mine._ ”

With just two words – two little words – Scott felt an embarrassing surge of heat rush through him, a wave of excitement straight to his groin. He felt like a child again, turned on by simple words. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t even drunk.

Still… Reyes rarely vocalised his feelings.

“Now leave,” Reyes continued through clenched teeth, leaving no room for argument as he cocked the pistol.

The drunk man’s eyes grew large. He knew when to cut his losses and quickly high-tailed it out of Reyes’ way.

Scott finally opened his mouth to speak, but Reyes had other plans. He’d dropped the gun and closed the distance between them, silencing Scott with a fierce kiss like he had a point to prove. Scott was his, of that, there was no doubt.

Umi cleared her throat loudly, throwing her rag at the couple. “Get a room!”

And with that, Reyes was dragging Scott out of the bar.

They didn’t say a word as they moved through the port. Scott knew they were headed to Reyes’ apartment, but the silence was getting to him. For a moment, he was beginning to wonder of the other man was mad at him.

What had he done? He hadn’t even realised the drunk at the bar was flirting with him until Reyes had showed up. What reason did Reyes have to be angry with him?

He cast a nervous glance at Reyes as they neared his apartment. The man’s jaw was set tight, clenched, eyes glaring straight ahead. He hadn’t let go of Scott’s hand the entire way and he hated public displays of affection. In fact, the older man’s hand was tighter than usual.

As they neared the apartment, Scott finally decided to break the silence. “Reyes—"

The older man pulled Scott forward, cutting him off as he pushed the other up against his door. He grabbed Scott’s hips, looking into blue eyes. There was a fire still burning in his eyes, but it wasn’t anger this time, it was something else.

_Desire_.

Scott grabbed the collar of Reyes shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The rough angles pressing into his back, but he didn’t care because Reyes’ body was pressed against him and those lips were on his again.

Reyes wasn’t mad at him. He wanted him.

The kiss was fierce and possessive, all tongue and teeth and Scott was putty in Reyes’ hands. He arched away from the door pressing himself closer to the older man and threw his arms around Reyes’ waist.

Scott’s pulse quickened. He knew that at any moment someone could walk by and see them. Their relationship had always been private but in that moment of jealousy, Reyes hadn’t cared and just then, Scott couldn’t bring himself to care either.

Reyes broke the kiss in favour of trailing his lips down Scott’s jaw. One hand pressed against the door, trapping Scott further while the other slid up into the younger man’s hair. His fingers pulled, tugging Scott’s head to the side and exposing his neck to Reyes’ greedy lips.

Scott shuddered. The gloved fingers in his hair were rough, but as arousal coursed through his veins, it felt good. His eyes fell shut as Reyes’ lips brushed his neck and he momentarily forgot where they were. All he could focus on was the man against him and the heat flooding his body. His hands gripped at Reyes’ clothing, pulling the man closer.

The older man’s tongue and teeth worked down the column of Scott’s neck. He bit down harshly drawing a gasp from Scott’s lips before he soothed the hurt with a flick of his tongue. He moved on, finding a more sensitive spot. He sucked at the skin, determined to leave a mark.

Scott’s breath caught in his throat. Heat was rapidly pooling into his groin now. He was getting hard right there where anyone could see them. Their Pathfinder coming undone by the touch of another man, by Reyes Vidal. The thought shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did.

He slid a hand between their bodies, cupping Reyes through his pants and he gave the older man a squeeze, feeling the heat and fullness of Reyes’ arousal and the other man growled, hips pushing into Scott’s touch. Scott bit his lip hard, silencing a moan.

He wanted the other man, needed him, but not here and Reyes seemed to share the same thought.

The door behind Scott suddenly opened and the only reason Scott didn’t fall was because Reyes held him. They stumbled in together. Reyes was not letting him go even when they bumped into the table on their way. Lips locked once again as they moved through the apartment.

The younger man wasn’t even sure how they made it into the bedroom or when Reyes lost his gloves. His back hit the wall and those nimble fingers had slid under his shirt, following the muscles up his sides, but soon those lips were distracting him again in a bruising kiss.

Reyes hands had slid up Scott’s arms and he pinned them above their heads before breaking the kiss, his eyes moving over Scott.

Scott knew he must have looked like a mess. Hair mussed, cheeks flushed, his lips kiss-bruised, and eyes glazed, but the predatory gaze Reyes had, the hungry, appreciative look had his cock straining against his pants. He shivered, feeling the heat flood into his groin. And he moaned, he fucking moaned like a damn virgin.

He tried to avert his gaze, blushing furiously, but Reyes grabbed his chin roughly with his free hand and forced him to look.

Reyes’ lips curled into a smirk. “Who do you belong too?”

Scott shuddered, held captive by Reyes’ gaze. “You,” he said, his voice escaping in little more than a whisper. He couldn’t help it. Every fibre of his being was burning with desire, a desperate need to be touched.

Reyes made a sound of disapproval. He leaned in close, lips brushing over an already bruising mark on Scott’s neck. His grip on Scott’s wrists tightened, pinning them to the wall above their heads. “Not good enough,” he whispered in Scott’s ear. “Who. Do you. Belong. To?” He spoke slower, each word drawn out in a low growl.

The younger man couldn’t help the shudder that raced down his spine yet again, heading straight to his cock and he felt himself throbbing. “You,” he practically whined out. His breath caught in his throat.

“Who?” Reyes repeated. He slid his thigh between Scott’s, pressing himself against the other’s trapped arousal, but he held still.

A groan left Scott’s lips. He was far too turned on, too horny to think about what he was doing as he rutted himself against Reyes’ thigh, desperate for the friction. “Fuck, you, I belong to you. Reyes, please, I’m all yours. Only yours.”

“Good, get on your knees and fucking prove it,” Reyes ordered. He stepped back so quickly, Scott all but fell forward onto his knees, gasping at the loss of contact.

Reyes’ hands worked at his belt, tossing it carelessly onto the bed as he hurried with his pants.

Scott was on his knees, gripping the leather of Reyes’ pants. He was looking up at the older man, desperation clear in his eyes. It wasn’t just a desire, it was a need, a need to be used, possessed, fucking consumed by Reyes.

And he was hungry. He wanted Reyes in his mouth, needed to taste him, and the older man was taking far too long. He leaned in, nuzzling against the obvious bulge in the other man’s pants. “Reyes.”

Reyes chuckled. “So impatient.”

Fuck. How had one man gotten so far under his skin? Broken him down so easily into a mess too turned on, too horny to think straight? His embarrassment, the shame he knew he should have felt was gone, overridden by the desire to please the older man.

Finally, Reyes had freed himself, his cock springing free in Scott’s face and the younger man wasted no time. His lips moved over the hot flesh, following the vein up to the tip. His tongue teased out, pressing into the slit earning himself a low groan of approval.

Scott took the head of Reyes’ cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh, lavishing it and pushing into the slit. He could taste the pre-cum leaking out and he moaned lowly, already seeking more as he sucked on the tip.

Reyes groaned. His fingers threaded into Scott’s hair and held on tight, drawing a moan from the other man’s lips. He held Scott’s head still as he took control, slowly pushing himself further into Scott’s hot mouth.

The younger man’s hands pulled on Reyes’s thighs, encouraging him to move more. He wanted Reyes to use him, to fuck his mouth and he hummed around the other man’s shaft trying to keep his throat relaxed. His eyes fell shut.

Reyes kept his movements shallow and slow at first, watching Scott’s face for any sign of protest. When he got none, he picked up the pace, letting himself slid further past those hungry lips and soon he’d set a good pace.

Scott moaned around Reyes’s cock. His jaw was beginning to ache, saliva heavily coating his lips and dribbling down his chin, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Reyes’ thick cock driving into his mouth again and again.

“Look at me,” Reyes demanded. His hips kept up their pace, slowing briefly, just enough to push further into Scott’s greedy mouth.

The younger man’s tongue was lapping hungrily at the hot flesh, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. His eyes fluttered open, looking up into Reyes’ dark gaze and he groaned around the older man. There were tears running down his cheeks from the strain, but he loved it, every second of it.

Scott really should have known better than to wear jeans around Reyes. He’d long since passed discomfort now, his arousal trapped in the constrictive fabric, and the ache was growing.

Reyes showed no sign of slowing. His hips kept up their steady rhythm as a low groan escaped his lips. His fingers tightened in Scott’s hair. “You love it, don’t you? Love feeling me fuck that greedy mouth?”

Just when Scott thought it couldn’t get any more embarrassing, he fucking whimpered around the older man’s cock. A bolt of excitement shot through him, heat racing to his cock and he felt it twitching. He could feel himself leaking into the rough fabric of his underwear. Desperation was clouding his brain.

He reached down, pressing a flat palm against the obvious bulge. The touch drew a vulgar moan from his lips, muffled around the cock in his mouth. He was being used for Reyes’ pleasure and it excited him far more than it should have.

Reyes growled the other’s name lowly. He tugged on Scott’s hair as he pulled out of those greedy lips with a wet pop. “Get up and strip,” he ordered.

Scott let out a shaky breath, disappointed by the sudden loss, but he was already climbing to his feet. Without a word, he pulled his shirt off, dropping it to Reyes’ bedroom floor carelessly. He could feel the other man’s eyes on him, admiring every inch of newly exposed flesh. He felt his pulse quicken.

His hands dropped to his pants, popping a button and dragging down the zip. He watched as Reyes’ hungry gaze dropped, following his hand movements, watching him push his pants down. Scott couldn’t stop the sigh of relief from the moment of desperately needed friction when his cock slipped free.

He kicked his pants aside.

A smirk graced Reyes’ lips. “You’re so needy,” he said, backing Scott up towards the bed. “Look how hard you are for me.” His fingers ghosted over Scott’s erection and the younger man’s breath hitched.

The back of Scott’s calves hit the bed, but Reyes’ arm around his waist held him close. He rolled his hips against the other, desperately seeking friction even against the rough fabric of Reyes’ pants. “Always for you.”

Reyes was still smirking when he slid a hand down to Scott’s ass, squeezing the cheek as he leaned in. “Bend over for me,” he whispered in Scott’s ear, “like the good slut you are.”

If Scott wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. He felt the surge of heat travel straight to his cock all from the utterance of a single word. His face flushed, embarrassed, but he did as he was told as soon as Reyes released him.

He crawled onto the bed and knelt forward on his hands and knees, waiting on full display. He was down on his elbows, knees spread. He knew Reyes could see everything.

Scott heard the other man behind him, but he didn’t look. The ruffling through a drawer, the pop of a cap, and the soft sigh from the other man’s lips. Reyes was lubing himself up and soon joined the needy man on the bed.

Reyes didn’t waste anymore time fooling around. He rest a hand on Scott’s hip and guided his length to the other’s entrance. He teased the tip against the tight ring and felt Scott relaxing for him as he began to push in.

Scott’s breath caught in his throat, his hands fisted in the sheets as Reyes pushed into his needy hole. He swore. The bliss of finally feeling full was almost too much. He was oversensitive, desperate for the touch.

Reyes groaned, pausing once he was fully inside. His hips rolled impatiently, but he didn’t give the younger man much more time than that to adjust. “You’re mine,” he repeated as he began pulling out of Scott.

The younger man let out another involuntary whimper, desperate and embarrassed by his own need. He needed to feel Reyes moving inside him, filling him up. He was about to protest when Reyes’ hips snapped forward, drawing a loud gasp from Scott’s lips.

Reyes started a quick pace.

It hurt at first, a stinging burn that was quickly eased by the lube Reyes had used. He could feel the other’s cock moving inside him, filling his tight hole and it felt so good. He felt so fucking good. Even the rough fabric of Reyes’ pants felt good.

“Oh fuck, yes,” he groaned out, hands tangling in the sheets as he pushed back onto Reyes.

Reyes smacked the meaty side of Scott’s ass. “Say it,” he grunted out, keeping up the relentless pace.

The sting of the smack sent a pleasurable jolt through Scott. “Say what?” he breathed out. His eyes were shut tight as the pleasure rolled through him in waves. His cock was leaking, throbbing for attention.

The older man’s fingers slid into Scott’s hair and he tugged roughly, forcing Scott to move back up onto his hands. “Who do you belong to?” Reyes growled, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Scott’s ear.

“Fuck!” Scott hadn’t meant for it. It definitely wasn’t the response Reyes wanted as it earned him another slap on the ass, but the new angle had caused the other’s cock to brush against all the right places and Scott swore he could see stars.

Reyes’ fingers lingered in Scott’s hair, holding his head up as his lips travelled down the other’s already bruised neck. Tongue and teeth worked over the exposed skin, signing it with his mark. “Say it, Scott,” he said with a grunt.

“I’m yours,” Scott gasped out. “All yours, Reyes. _My king._ ”

Any shred of through was erased from Scott’s head after that. Reyes growled in his ear, evidently pleased with the response. Scott shivered, breaking down beneath the other’s actions. His eyes fell shut, lips parted as sounds of pleasure escaped.

He felt so good, so full, but his cock throbbed and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself any longer. He released the sheets, balancing on one shaky arm as his other hand curled around his aching flesh, stroking himself quickly. The touch was relief, his movements aided by the precum leaking from the tip.

Reyes’ lips travelled over Scott’s shoulder blade, teeth teasing at the skin before his tongue would soothe the hurt. He kept up the relentless pace. “You’re so damn tight,” he groaned out and Scott could hear the strain in his voice. He knew the older man was getting close.

Scott moaned. He was dangerously close himself. He could feel the familiar pressure growing in his belly. The heat was building, spreading through him with the desperation to orgasm. He pushed back onto Reyes’ cock.

“Fill me,” he groaned out, “please, fill me, my king.”

The words had caused Reyes’ breath to hitch. He was slipping. His movements faltered as he suddenly came. Scott’s name rolled from his lips in a breathy moan.

Scott could feel it, feel Reyes’ cock pulsing inside him with each hot spurt of cum filling him. He felt so dirty, but so damn good. It was too much. He couldn’t hold back anymore. A cry left his lips, Reyes name in a string of obscenities as he fell over the edge. His release shot out multiple times, falling onto the sheets below, body flooded with waves of hot pleasure.

They rode out their orgasms together until Reyes hips gradually slowed to a stop. He dropped a hand to the sheets beside them, supporting himself while his other arm wrapped around Scott. His head dropped to the younger man’s shoulder and they relaxed into the warm afterglow.

Eventually, Reyes gently slid from Scott’s body and helped Scott lie down on his stomach. He pressed a kiss to Scott’s shoulder before slipping off the bed and out of the room.

Scott remained still for a while. He folded his arms under his head as his heavy lids threatened to close over his eyes. He was still dazed and thoroughly exhausted in the best way. He felt good, relaxed. Even if it meant a sore ass for a couple days.

Pathfinder Scott had so much responsibility thrust upon him. The weight of so many lives on his shoulders, all their needs, their wants… And, of course, he had to live up to his father’s name. He saw to all of them without question, but Scott was only one human.

He had his own needs. His own desires. He could only do so much. The stress of it all was too much at times, but it had gotten easier ever since he’d met Reyes.

A smuggler, an exile, an enemy to the initiative, and the Charlatan. Reyes was many things, but to Scott, he was a safe haven. _Home_. Scott could be himself around him. He wasn’t anyone special, he was simply Scott, Reyes’ boyfriend – though they never officially defined it in those terms. They were exclusive and that was good enough for Scott.

Reyes returned, now completely bare. He’d shed his armour and clothes in another room only to return with a glass of water and a cloth for Scott. “How are you feeling?”

Scott accepted the glass, rolling onto his side. He propped himself up on his arm so he could take a drink. The cool water felt good on his throat, but he knew it was still going to be sore later. _Still worth it_ , he thought.

“Better if you were still in bed,” Scott finally answered when he’d drank half the glass.

Reyes chuckled. “Then get under the sheets.”

“But I’m—” _Leaking._ Scott had started to speak, but clamped his mouth shut a second later, his face flushing.

Reyes smirked. “I have to clean the sheets later. Get in.” He tossed the cloth at Scott and slipped into bed, waiting for the other to clean himself up as best he could.

Soon the two of them were under the sheets, wrapped in each other’s arms. Scott was well on his way to dreamland, head on Reyes’s chest when he thought of something. His lips curled into a grin at the thought.

“So, jealousy, huh?”

“Shut it, Ryder.”


End file.
